


Ambigüedades

by alella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alella/pseuds/alella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto ya era suficiente, esto ya había superado todos los límites de la decencia. Ron estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y dejarlos cometer una absoluta atrocidad cuando escuchó a Hermione gemir y gritar una vez más "¡Por Merlín, Granger! !Y eso es solamente la punta…!" Se quejó Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambigüedades

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling.

**Ambigüedades**

Ron entró sigiloso a la sala común de los premios Anuales. Hermione le había pedido que fuera a recogerla para que le ayudara a cargar con unos libros viejos que iba a donar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Nunca había entrado a la sala, era pequeña, con una chimenea grande, dos sillones mullidos y una mesa larga para hacer los deberes. La sala estaba vacía y no había señales ni de Hermione ni de su compañero, el estúpido de Malfoy. El pelirrojo caminó distraídamente por la sala y se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó voces que venían de uno de los cuartos que estaban al final de las escaleras.

-¿Hermione?- La llamó, pero nadie contestó.

Ron subió las escaleras y caminó hacia un cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba del cuarto del Slytherin. El obvio color verde y plateado predominaba en toda la habitación. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco y supuso que el rubio ya habría bajado al comedor, así que la puerta del lado izquierdo debía pertenecer a la habitación de Hermione. La puerta estaba cerrada, y antes de que Ron levantara el puño para llamar, escuchó a Hermione conversando con alguien…

-Estoy segurísima, hazlo de una vez…

-Granger, no creo que yo sea el indicado para esto…

-Por favor…-Suplicó Hermione

-Está bien, está bien…recuéstate sobre la cama…- Ordenó una voz masculina

Ron sintió palidecer y que la sangre de su cuerpo se había desvanecido. Su mejor amiga y Malfoy estaban solos en la habitación haciendo Merlín sabe qué y él allí, como idiota, escuchándolo todo del otro lado de la puerta. No lo podía creer ¿Pero, qué estaban haciendo? Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. La taquicardia era tal, que tenía miedo de que Hermione y Malfoy escucharan el redoble de sus latidos.

-…y te va a doler un poco…- Advirtió Malfoy

-¡Aaayy!

-¿QUÉ?

-¡Me acosté sobre mi libro!

-Pues quítalo de en medio…

-Malfoy, me siento muy incómoda así, creo que es mejor si me siento…

-Está bien, pero déjame quitarte las medias antes…

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de sus propias greñas. ¿Qué diantres estaba a punto de hacer Hermione? ¿En serio estaba pasando esto? No sabía si era conveniente entrar al cuarto y detener aquella barbaridad antes de que empezara. Pensó en dejarlos solos, pensó en dar una patada a la puerta y atraparlos infraganti, pensó en hacer ruido desde la sala común para que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia y parar lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Pensó varias cosas, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle. No sabía qué hacer. Jamás en toda su vida se había imaginado que Hermione fuera esa clase de chicas que se entregan fácilmente a cualquiera. Era inconcebible lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien… ¿Ya estás cómoda?

-Sí…

-Cierra los ojos y respira hondo…

-…

-Merlín nunca había hecho esto antes…

-¡Aah…Ayyyy!- Chilló Hermione

-¿Qué?

Hermione soltó unos cuantos gemidos y después habló con la voz entrecortada…

-Duele mucho…

-Y va a doler más si aprietas los músculos así, tranquilízate…

-¡No puedo, estoy muy nerviosa!

-Granger, tú fuiste la que me pediste que…

-¡Sí, sí, ya sé! Pero eso no le quita que me ponga nerviosa…bueno, ya dale, otra vez…

-…

-¡AHHH! ¡AAAAAYY! ¡MALFOY!

Ron escuchó un golpe, como si Hermione le hubiera dado un manotazo a Malfoy en el hombro.

-Granger esto es imposible si sigues chillando así…

-¡Es que debes de ser más delicado!

-¡ESTOY SIENDO _DELICADO_!

-¡Pues no parece!

-Granger, tranquílizate de una vez, esto es rápido, pon tus manos sobre mis hombros. Intenta soportar lo más que puedas…¿Lista?

-No…- Gimió Hermione

-¿No qué?- Preguntó Malfoy con enfado

-Creo que ya no quiero que lo hagas, mejor hay que dejarlo así…

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Granger? ¿Te estás echando para atrás?

-Es que, no sé…

-Granger, no puedes dejarme así, de verdad lo necesitas y cuando empiezo algo tengo que acabarlo, no seas miedosa, no va a pasar nada…

Ya no había lugar a dudas. Definitivamente el pervertido de Malfoy se estaba aprovechando de Hermione. Ron no lo podía creer, caminó hacia las escaleras dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar infernal y dejar de ser partícipe de aquel acto abominable. Hermione y Malfoy teniendo sexo por primera vez. Ron sintió un escalofrío recorrer sobre su cuerpo. Ya nada volvería a ser igual. Jamás podría volver a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Lo que más le dolía era que Hermione también parecía estar de acuerdo con todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Desde que comenzó a compartir la sala común con Draco Malfoy, Hermione les había platicado que el chico no era el mismo de antes y que incluso se hablaban civilizadamente. Pero esto ya era suficiente, esto ya había superado todos los límites de la decencia. Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y dejarlos cometer una absoluta atrocidad cuando escuchó a Hermione gemir y gritar una vez más…

-¡Por Merlín, Granger, y eso es solamente la punta…!- Se quejó Malfoy

-¡No sabía que estaba tan grande!- Se defendió Hermione

Ron rodó los ojos. Vaya, ahora de eso también se tenía que enterar. No sólo del primer encuentro sexual de su amiga con un absoluto patán, sino que también de detalles escalofriantes como el tamaño del monstruo que estaba a punto de quitarle la inocencia a Hermione.

-Granger en serio eres una cobarde ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo Gryffindor y todas las cursilerías que pregonan por los pasillos? No puede ser posible que seas tan chillona, eso es lo que te pasa por juntarte con Potter y la cabeza de cobre…

-¡MALFOY! ¡Atrévete a hablar mal de mis amigos una vez más y te juro que te maldigo las pelotas!- Gritó Hermione furibunda.

- _No amenaces y hazlo de una vez, Hermione, hazlo ahora que las tienes tan cerca…_ -Murmuró Ron mientras Draco continuó hablando

\- Bueno, quieres que paremos o…

-¡No, no, no! ¡YO NO SOY UNA COBARDE! ¿LO QUIERES HACER TÚ? ¡BIEN! ¡Terminemos de una vez lo que empezamos, venga, hazlo rápido y no te detengas, aunque grite…

Ron escuchó a Malfoy decir algo que no alcanzó a escuchar y después una especie de suspiro hondo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

-¿Te sientes bien?

-…

-Vaya, lo siento, Granger, no sabía que iba a salir tanta sangre…

De pronto, Ron sintió que la sangre le regresó al cuerpo y se agolpó todita sobre su cara. Se imaginó a Malfoy, desnudo y encima de su amiga, portándose como una bestia incontenible y haciéndole daño a la pobre castaña. Ron no pudo soportarlo más, esto si ya se había pasado de la raya, iba a patear la maldita puerta y agarrar a puñetazos al salvaje imbécil. No lo pensó ni dos veces, pateó la puerta una vez por todas pero esta no cedió, así que volvió a patearla y entró al cuarto gritando iracundo…

-¿PERO QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Hermione y Malfoy brincaron de susto al ver a Ron entrar a la habitación como poseso. Antes de que Ron se abalanzara sobre el rubio y lo matara a golpes, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba completamente vestida y sentada en el borde de la cama. Malfoy estaba hincado sobre el suelo y sosteniendo el pie de la chica.

-¡RON! ¿Qué haces, qué te pasa?- Gritó Hermione palidecida por el susto

-¡LOS ESCUCHÉ…ESCUCHÉ QUE ESTABAN…QUE ESTABAN….!

-¿Weasley no te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta antes de entrar?- Preguntó Malfoy con una mueca de disgusto total.

Ron retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente su cerebro logró procesar la escena que estaba ante él. El suelo estaba lleno de pequeños pedazos de vidrio y una sustancia verde viscosa estaba regada sobre el suelo. Malfoy tenía en la mano derecha unas pinzas que sujetaban un pedazo largo de vidrio. Hermione por otro lado, estaba descalza y su pie izquierdo chorreaba de sangre que caía sobre la moqueta. Ron se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo Malfoy sólo había intentado extraer el pedazo de vidrio del pie de Hermione. La sangre volvió a agolparse sobre su cara y orejas. Se sintió profundamente avergonzado por haber pensado que Hermione había sido capaz de traicionarlos a él y a Harry de la manera en la que se estaba imaginando.

-Lo…lo siento, Hermione, te oí gritar y escuché la voz del hurón y yo…yo… ¿Estás bien, qué te pasó?

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí tienes, Weasley- Dijo entregándole las pinzas al pelirrojo – Cada día me sorprenden más y más tus brutos instintos…

-¡Gracias, Malfoy!- Gritó Hermione cuando Malfoy atravezó el marco de la puerta, asegurándose de golpear con su hombro a un Ron perplejo.

-A ver si un día de estos le enseñas a Weasley cómo usar un picaporte…

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Ron se acercó a Hermione con una mirada de consternación…

-Lo siento Hermione, te oí gritar y pensé que Malfoy te estaba haciendo daño…

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

-Claro que no, bobo. Estaba preparando los libros para cuando tú llegaras, pero dejé caer una poción que preparé antier y pisé uno de los vidrios, aún no me ponía los zapatos…

Ron suspiró aliviado y se metió las manos a los bolsillos…

-¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda o algo…?

-No te preocupes, sé cómo sanarme esto, sólo necesitaba que alguien sacara el pedazo de vidrio por mí…yo sola no habría podido- Contestó Hermione cubriendo su pie con una gasa y subiéndolo a la cama.

La chica tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a su pie que instantáneamente dejó de sangrar

-Sabes Ron, es cierto lo que dijo Malfoy, no es posible que entres así a las habitaciones, me sacaste un susto grande…

-Ya te lo dije, Hermione, pensé que tu y Malfoy estaban, estaban… - Comenzó Ron, pero se detuvo rápido antes de delatarse solo.

-¿Qué Malfoy y yo qué?- Preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-…que él te estaba haciendo daño- Mintió Ron

-No es cierto…

-No es cierto ¿qué?

-Pensaste otra cosa Ron, yo sé cuando mientes y ahora mismo estás mintiendo ¡Dime qué cosa pensaste que Malfoy y yo estábamos haciendo!

-¡No estoy mintiendo, Hermione!

Hermione se puso de pie, agitó su varita y los fragmentos de vidrio que estaban desperdigados por el suelo volvieron a formar un frasco de cristal.

-No te creo Ron. Es ilógico que Malfoy me hiciera daño, es algo absolutamente impensable, será un engreído y arrogante patán, pero jamás se atrevería a hacerme alguna clase de daño físico…

-¡Y ahora lo defiendes!

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡AH! ¡Ósea que estás aceptando que lo estás defendiendo!

-¡No estoy aceptando nada!

-¡Lo acabas de hacer!

-Ya párale, Ron…

-No, ya párale tu Hermione, si sigues así, después ése idiota se va a hacer confianzas contigo y sepa Merlín qué cosas puede llegar a …

-¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿QUÉ CONFIANZAS? ¿QUÉ COSAS?

-¡MALFOY ES UN MUJERIEGO DESENFRENADO Y SI LLEGARA A ROMPERTE EL CORAZÓN, TE JURO POR MORGANA QUE…!

-¡MERLÍN SANTO, RONALD, SÓLO ME SACÓ UN PEDAZO DE VIDRIO DEL PIE! ¿QUÉ PENSASTE QUE ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO?- Gritó Hermione histérica.

Ron cerró la boca, apretó los puños y se puso rojo como una amapola. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a reírse

-¿QUÉ?- Explotó Ron furioso al ver a Hermione riéndose

-Pensaste que Draco y yo estábamos…

-Weasley pensó que tú y yo estábamos teniendo sexo mañanero, Granger- Interrumpió Draco Malfoy entrando de nuevo a la habitación

-Largo de aquí, hurón ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- Rugió Ron

-Por supuesto que sí, a diferencia tuya, Weasley, pero ésta vez decidí invitarme yo solito porque no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos estaban escuchando…

Hermione seguía riéndose

-¡Ya, Hermione, no es gracioso!- Chilló Ron

Hermione se recompuso y suspiró hondo, conteniendo una carcajada.

-Ya, lo siento, ya entendí, perdón Ron…no te preocupes, jamás dejaría que Malfoy me pusiera un dedo encima…

-Salazar Todopoderoso ¿En serio piensas que le traería ganas a Granger?

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy

-No sé cómo llegar a tu casa, Weasley…

Ron sacó su varita y el rubio hizo lo mismo con rapidez, ambos dispuestos a matarse.

-¡BASTA, BASTA! Esto es suficiente, Ron, coge esos libros y ve llevándotelos a la biblioteca, Malfoy, hazme el favor de largarte de mi habitación ahora mismo…BUENO ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN? ¡LES DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN YA!

Ron bajó su varita, tomó la pila de libros que había sobre la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Hermione. Una vez que escucharon que azotó con fuerza la puerta de entrada a la sala común, Draco guardó su varita en su túnica y se acercó a Hermione

-Te ordené que te salieras de aquí, Malfoy- Tronó la chica

-No me gusta que me des ordenes, Granger- Siseó el rubio

-Te lo ganaste, esta vez por un poquito y Ron nos descubre

-No seas dramática

-Por tu culpa le grité a Ron, él no se lo merece, si no hubieras entrado al cuarto a molestarme…

-No creo que besarte sea lo mismo que molestarte…

-¡Me perseguiste por toda la sala y me hiciste tirar el frasco!

-Pero te besé después y no creo que eso te haya molestado- Contestó Draco sonriendo con galantería

-¡Y me hiciste pisar el vidrio!-Chilló Hermione

-Pobrecita de mi Granger…

-¡YA VETE!- Gritó Hermione dándole la espalda a Malfoy y recogiendo los libros que quedaban sobre la cama

-¿Nos vemos en la noche?

-Sólo si se me da la gana para entonces…- Contestó Hermione lanzando con odio un cojín hacia el respaldo de la cama

-¿Y cómo le hacemos para que se te dé la gana?-Susurró Malfoy acercándose lentamente a la castaña

Hermione sintió la cercanía del Slytherin y se volteó a mirarlo ceñuda. Él sonrió de lado y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de quejarse, juntó sus labios con los de ella

-Lamento…-Un beso – lo que pasó – Otro beso- con tu pie antes…

-Ya…- Contestó Hermione poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del Slytherin intentando empujarlo lejos de ella sin éxito

Malfoy intentó besarla nuevamente pero Hermione lo esquivó volteando su cabeza.

-Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño, Hermione- Susurró el chico con suavidad, asegurándose de rozar el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña con sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra.

Hermione sonrió suavemente

-Más te vale…


End file.
